fungopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Primary Fungologian Religion
The Primary Fungologian Religion, also known as The Religion of Fungology, The Fungobible Religion or Fungologism, is a Fungologian religion based primarily off of the text of the Fungobible. It has a few different denominations, mostly based off of different interpretations of the text. History Ancient Period The religion is believed to have originated in the Grubnoff Archipelago in antiquity, with no exact or approximate date known, and to have been the primary religion of the civilisation there up until the middle ages, when it fell out of Fungologian life altogether and was nearly lost completely. If the story of the Fungobible is true then the religion was either founded by the Four, or one of the original inhabitants of Pefetoba City around the time the city was founded. It would probably have been initially based just off of what are now the first five books of the Fungobible, alongside possibly the books of law, with later books added after the Four had left. If the story of the Fungobible is untrue then the religion probably has its roots in ancient tribal traditions predating writing in the Grubnoff Archipelago, which would have been gradually written down and transformed into what became the Fungobible, with its practise becoming more standardised and organised over time. It is unclear how the religion was actually practised of old, and whether & to what extent the laws in the Books of Law were actually followed. Modern Period More recently in the 20th and 21st centuries AD, the ancient texts of the Fungobible that are potentially original manuscripts have been recovered in archaeological sites and dusty library shelves in Pefetoba City. Following the rediscovery of some of the text of the Fungobible, which centres around Fungology and the Grubnoff Archipelago and which had historically been the religious text of Fungologists, many Fungologists rejoined the religion; although as it is very much unclear how the religion was actually practised many different sects and cults sprung up. Denominations Standard Fungologian Observance Standard Fungologian Observance or SFO is a school of thought that the laws of the Fungobible are meant to be taken symbolically, and that in order to gain the blessing of the Four all one must do is make hefty donations to the central religious body regularly, as well as buying from them a copy of the text and memorising one verse to make yourself seem more observant. Because of the inherent lack of effort involved in following it, SFO is by far the largest denomination of Fungologism. Literal Law Abiders However, other prominent schools of thought hold that the laws of the books of law are to be taken literally and followed. These schools differ on which books of law to follow, however. Grudges-Issuer-Toothists Grudges-Issuer-Toothists or GITs hold that all books of law are equally applicable to everyone, and that all of the laws mentioned in the three books of law must be obeyed as a part of everyday life. Issuerites Issuerites believe that as the laws in the book of Issuer are the ones named as the 'laws of the Four', they are in fact the only laws that Fungologists must concern themselves with following. They hold that to follow the laws of the Heavenly Host or of Life, which are found in the books of Grudges and Tooth respectively, would be to break the laws found in chapter three of the book of Issuer, concerning worshipping beings other than the Four, which is sinful. Grudgists Grudgists believe that the laws in the book of Grudges, those of the heavenly host, are the only ones that should be followed. Given that one of the laws within the book of Grudges is not to obey any of the laws of the Heavenly Host, this denomination is very small in number. Toothers Toothers believe that the laws in the book of Tooth, those of Life, are the only ones that should be followed. This is justified by the fact that most followers of the sect are alive, and are not the Four nor the Heavenly Host, and as such only the laws of Life apply to them. Mixed Law Applicators Mixed Law Applicators or MLAs believe that all laws of the Fungobible are applicable to life, but that they ought to be applied to different aspects of society. They hold that the laws in the Book of Issuer must be followed by Fungologists specifically, as Fungologists are singled out to follow the laws of the Four in the opening and closing chapters of the book. They believe the laws in the Book of Grudges must be applied by Fungologian governing organisations as general rules to apply to society. They also hold that the laws in the Book of Tooth must be followed by all living things, being the laws of Life. True Observers of Original Fungology The True Observers of Original Fungology (TOOF) are an extreme sect generally viewed as a cult that hold that the Four are alive and reincarnated in their four leaders, and that these leaders are divine beings who command the lives of their followers. Little is known about them. Core Beliefs The core beliefs of Fungologism are as follows: * That the Fungobible is a divine work. * That the Four are the founders of Fungology. * That Fungology (as a science) is divine work. * That the religion would have a lot more core beliefs if the rest of the Fungobible was found. Religious Observance Religious observance varies in its prescribed degree among denominations, and in its practised degree among households. Most practising observers pray weekly and may read from or hear a reading from the Fungobible once a week and on special occasions. Religious gatherings usually last about 1-2 minutes, the attention span of most Fungologists. Prayers Prayers have been assembled from the Fungobible tracing various paths through different verses of different books and putting them together. The most well-known of these is GEN 1:1, OCT 1:2, LEV 1:3, MATHS 1:4 & FUNG 1:5. Category:Religion